And you will love the game!
by Lack.of.Inspiration
Summary: Sara en avait assez d'être la princesse en détresse. Elle était plus qu'en âge de relever ses propres défis, et en parlant de défi...


**Disclaimer : les personnages de Yuri! on Ice sont la propriété de Sayo Mayamoto, de Kubo Mitsurou et du studio MAPPA...(et en conséquent ne m'appartiennent aucunement).**

 **Waaaah c'est la première fic que je poste sur fanfiction, et j'en suis pétrifiée... J'ai longtemps hésité avant de reprendre la plume, même si les sirènes du fandom étaient fort attractives ^^ ! Un gros merci particulier à KartenK et Oceanna qui m'ont chacune inspirée à leur façon.**

 **Je ne m'étais pas attendue à écrire sur Sara, surtout pour ma première fic YOI. Et puis j'ai eu cette drôle de vision du personnage, combinée à l'écoute de "Blank Space" de Taylor Swift...**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira...**

 **oOo**

Sara était encore bouleversée par la performance de son frère, mais elle avait choisi de ne pas s'attarder auprès de lui. Elle ne se saisissait pas elle-même encore le goût de cette nouvelle liberté, mais son émancipation avait imprimé une trace indélébile dans la danse de Michele et une émotion qu'il n'aurait jamais pu dépeindre auparavant. Elle s'en voulait encore un peu d'avoir du l'acculer de la sorte, d'avoir du élever la voix, d'avoir du le réprimander aussi durement, qui plus est pendant un tel évènement. Mais c'était un prix finalement peu élevé sur la durée pour gagner tous deux en maturité... Aussi ne voulait-elle pas gâcher cette épiphanie.

Michele avait toujours été révolté à l'idée de la voir blessée par qui que ce soit. Elle s'était toujours sentie chanceuse d'avoir un être aussi adorable proche d'elle. Mais le temps faisant, Michele était devenu bien trop sur-protecteur, irascible et de moins en moins enclin à voir au-delà de leur relation... Son jumeau avait développé une carapace pour eux deux. A ses yeux, le reste de l'univers était soit asexué, soit une menace pour elle...une vision bien réduite pour s'épanouir réellement en tant qu'individu. Les compétitions les avaient conduits à faire connaissance avec d'autres patineurs de différents âges, de divers horizons ; en soi c'étaient des expériences incroyables, mais Michele n'avait pas saisi ces rencontres comme des opportunités pour découvrir de nouvelles attitudes, de nouveaux points de vue. En sa présence, Michele était à peine sociable avec le reste du monde.

Sara s'était découvert un goût pour les challenges, et elle souhaitait pouvoir s'en lancer, et les relever autant que possible seule. Michele ne voyait les autres patineurs que comme de potentiels rivaux sur le sol comme sur la patinoire, et rien d'autre.

Elle avait gagné certes en assurance, et savait se faire respecter. Aux yeux de son frère, de princesse, elle était devenue une _lady_ , encore et toujours un être inaccessible. Comme si sa timidité et sa sensibilité de jadis avaient condamné son frère à ériger une sorte de citadelle autour d'eux, et qu'elle en constituait le donjon...

 _"Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu prends tes propres décisions que tu en deviens moins mignonne ou gentille...lui avait dit Mila peu de temps après leur première rencontre. Tu as le droit de protester si quelque chose ne te plaît pas..."_

Sara en avait fini avec le rôle de la princesse en détresse. Depuis longtemps. Elle pouvait être son propre prince maintenant. Se sauver seule, relever ses propres défis, s'occuper de son propre dragon. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se résoudre à le clamer et le revendiquer, parce qu'elle aimait son frère et qu'il lui avait été difficile de formuler ses mots salvateurs potentiellement si douloureux pour lui. Il lui en avait coûté de détruire ce piédestal, cette tour d'argent qu'il lui avait bâtie avec tant d'amour... Cependant cet amour ne pouvait mener qu'à un cocon stérile et aliénant. Michele comprendrait avec le temps l'enjeu de ce sacrifice. Il lui fallait grandir, et sortir de cette carapace qui l'empêchait de se montrer sous son meilleur jour avec d'autres qu'elle et leur famille et qui l'empêcherait de s'enrichir émotionnellement au contact du reste du monde... Sa performance avait démontré qu'il en était capable...

Sara n'était plus la cible des moqueries et méchancetés d'autrefois, et non plus seulement grâce à son frère. Elle avait aussi appris à observer certains caractères. Elle pouvait s'en remettre à son propre jugement à présent, et elle acceptait simplement l'idée de pouvoir se tromper. Elle avait appris des envieux, des orgueilleux, des hypocrites, de ceux qui pouvaient provoquer, blesser pour atteindre... Dans l'univers de la compétition, il pouvait y avoir de malheureux travers sur-développés, et pourtant certaines rencontres avaient prouvé à Sara qu'il pouvait y avoir du bon également. Aussi elle avait choisi de ne se concentrer que sur ce potentiel au travers de ses rencontres. C'est comme ça qu'elle avait appris aussi à lire au-delà de la timidité, ou au contraire d'une assurance surjouée et décomplexée. Elle pouvait déceler la gentillesse à l'état pur.

 _"Sara, c'est ça ? Ne t'en fais pas, je ne mords pas... Et puis, moi aussi j'ai un faible pour les bruns...l'avait taquiné Emil lorsqu'il l'avait approché la première fois, alors qu'elle épiait d'autres patineurs durant leurs échauffements._

En revanche, Sara avait encore du mal à comprendre et supporter l'indifférence affichée. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'on lui batte froid, et admettait encore moins quand c'était sans raison...

 **oOo**

Elle le suivit des yeux quittant la patinoire à la fin de son programme, livide, les mâchoire serrées, les larmes sur le point de poindre. Et pourtant, au-delà du dépit qui l'accablait lui et de la pression qui retombait, elle lut un regard si fier et si droit, que quelque chose remua en elle.

Elle avait de la peine. Ce programme avait été chorégraphié avec des sauts audacieux, à la mesure de celui qui devait les exécuter, à condition d'être dans une excellente forme. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas. Alors que la veille, c'était à peine si son visage avait trahi la difficulté de chaque enjeu technique de son programme court...

Elle l'avait regardé s'éloigner, avec un sentiment d'impuissance qui dépassait l'empathie accordée entre compétiteurs...

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle se lança à sa recherche, comme une automate.

Elle s'était promis d'assister aux autres performances, mais ses pas la guidaient malgré elle entre les groupes de journalistes ou de sponsors, dans les aires d'attente, en guettant avidement une occasion de tomber sur lui...

Elle ne le vit pas.

Les couloirs des bas-cotés peut-être ? Non, trop de monde. Il avait dû rechercher un peu de tranquillité. Elle crut reconnaître sa coach de dos. Si celle-ci n'était pas avec lui, c'est qu'il s'était réellement isolé de tout...

 _"Mince, si je n'avais pas autant hésité, je ne l'aurais pas perdu de vue..."_

Un espoir un peu fou lui fit pousser sa recherche du côté des cages d'escaliers des niveaux supérieurs... Rien, non plus.

 _"En même temps, comme il n'y a personne par ici, si je lui tombais dessus, ça lui donnerait clairement l'impression que je le suivais...bonjour l'ambiance..."_

Sa petite voix intérieure ne ménageait pas ses doutes...

 _"Il aurait quitté la patinoire..?"_

De plus en plus déçue et irrésolue, elle était sur le point de faire demi-tour, quand la porte à sa gauche s'ouvrit. Et elle le vit. Il venait bien des escaliers.

La surprise se lut sur son visage lorsqu'il découvrit Sara, mais cette surprise fut plus grande encore lorsque celle-ci le repoussa vers la cage d'escaliers et ferma la porte derrière eux.

Sara essayait à présent de calmer les battements de son cœur. A la vue de Seung-gil, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, son corps avait agi avant son cerveau ne formule une pensée réellement cohérente. Et elle réalisait à présent que si cette opportunité devait être la seule à se présenter pour qu'elle lui parle, elle ne comptait pas la laisser passer. Elle tenterait le tout pour le tout.

En face d'elle, il s'était rattrapé à la rambarde, encore déconcerté par son comportement. Les yeux un peu rougis.

«Mais ça ne va pas bien, non ? s'énerva-t-il."

Ses yeux croisèrent à peine ceux de Sara avant de se détourner.

Sara s'arma alors d'une pointe de malice, et lui répondit dans un léger sourire :

«Je me suis dit que le seul moyen de te décrocher un mot en tête à tête, c'était de _provoquer_ ce tête à tête...»

Seung-gil claqua la langue, exaspéré. Il tenta d'atteindre la porte, mais Sara avait pris soin de se poster devant...

«Laisse-moi, tu veux... Tu ne pourrais pas tomber plus mal.

\- C'est dommage, ce costume t'allait rudement bien, ignora Sara en faisant mine de toucher du doigt la veste zippée...»

Seung-gil eut un petit sursaut de recul...

Recul...agacement ? Dégoût ? Ou bien..?

«Il te mettait bien plus en valeur que celui d'hier. Ça te donnait plus de prestance...

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ce que tu penses..?»

Il avait presque retrouvé son masque inexpressif habituel. Presque. Le ton de sa voix était ostensiblement agacé. Il se tenait à distance, les poings serrés, les épaules tendus. Mais il ne la regardait pas.

Sara prenait soin de badiner, parce qu'elle aimait bien ça, mais aussi parce que ça lui permettait d'évaluer les limites de son interlocuteur.

«Je ne sais pas moi, quelque part ça ne m'indiffèrerait pas de m'entendre dire que ce que je porte me rend plus séduisante...

\- Tch..."

Nouveau froncement de sourcils, mais toujours pas moyen de croiser son regard...

 _Regarde-moi...émit la petite voix._

«Prétentieuse !

\- Non, déterminée ! Lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire dont elle avait le secret pour décourager ses interlocuteurs à lui tenir tête.

 _Vas-y, "déterminée pour quoi ?" demande-le-moi..._

«Tu es pénible. Tu me veux QUOI au juste ?»

Le ton était dur et cassant, plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais elle ne cilla pas. Au contraire, ça redoublait l'envie qu'elle éprouvait de le titiller.

"J'aimerais...

 **oOo**

«Si tu ne me donnes pas le moyen de te connaitre, je fais du boucan. Ça va attirer mon frère qui va se faire un de ses vieux films, qui va te casser les pieds et SURTOUT qui ne va pas te lâcher...»

 _Vas-y, lève les yeux. Regarde-moi..._

"Non, mais SERIEUSEMENT ? Tu me coinces ici, pour me faire le chantage d'une gamine..?

\- Dans la mesure où tu te montres grossier, quand on t'abordes poliment, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me retenir...

\- Mais tu n'as vraiment pas trouvé MIEUX à faire que de me jeter ton frère dans les pattes..? VRAIMENT ?

\- Ah vrai dire, je n'ai pas encore trouvé pire, mais je peux y réfléchir..."

Seung-gil émit quelque chose que Sara ne comprit pas mais qu'elle interpréta sans mal comme un juron, et dans un geste d'impatience, il frappa la rambarde du plat de la main. Mais ce qui interpella l'attention de Sara en cet instant, c'était l'expression de Seung-gil... Une expression impayable, celle d'un enfant en colère à deux doigts des larmes...un enfant qui n'explosait pas encore.

Elle se radoucit, mais ne se ravisa pas quant au challenge devant elle.

«Je ne suis pas méchante, tu sais, ni aussi envahissante que tu pourrais le penser. Mais j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir faire ta connaissance, ajouta-t-elle avec douceur."

Silence en face d'elle. Il fixait toujours le mur, sourcils froncés, la lèvre pincée, dans cette étrange expression enfantine que Sara ne parvenait pas bien à déchiffrer... De l'agacement vraiment ? De la colère ? Pas sûre...

Et puis Sara comprit, ou plutôt cela confirma un pressentiment qui l'avait quelques fois assailli. Seung-gil avait du mal en compagnie de personnes. Il était vraiment, mais vraiment mal à l'aise. Au point de se montrer désagréable, pour ne pas être atteint ni pour s'exposer. Quand il le pouvait, il évitait de regarder réellement dans les yeux de ses interlocuteurs. En l'occurrence, quand il l'avait regardée dans l'ascenseur l'avant-veille, il avait semblé plutôt fixer ses cheveux. Il évitait tout contact, y compris de sa coach. Ses mots étaient toujours les plus neutres possible et son ton froid. Comme s'il avait besoin de générer de la distance entre lui et les autres...

 _Est-ce donc si insupportable d'être en ma présence..?_

«Moi je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie.»

 _Oh, tiens ? Pas de «je-n'ai-rien-à-y-gagner» ?_

Sara osa le bluff :

«Si ça te fait sortir de ta zone de confort, tu y gagnes. Parce que ça peut t'apprendre à être moins mal à l'aise en public... Et puis tu sembles du genre à te donner tellement à fond dans le patinage que tu n'as rien d'autre pour te ressourcer lorsque tu te plantes...»

Pour ce qui était de piquer la fierté masculine, Sara avait des leçons à revendre...

«Ah oui ? T'en sais quoi Madame-je-sais-tout ? Tu fais quoi pour ne pas penser au patinage quand il n'est question que de ça dans ta vie ?»

Sarah le sentit sur le point de s'emporter, mais il en fallait bien plus pour la désarçonner. Elle n'avait pas depuis tout ce temps subi des gamins immatures, un frère jumeau caractériel, le patriarcat multi-générationnel et culturel de sa famille et une coach sur-exigeante sans retirer un minimum de patience...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de tendre une perche pour mettre son interlocuteur dans l'embarras.

«- Je pourrais te répondre par messagerie. Ça sera notre premier fil de discussion si tu veux !

\- Qu-quoi ?! J'ai pas dit que ça m'intéressait ! T'as l'air de vraiment interpréter les choses de travers..!»

Sara se mit à rire doucement, en se disant qu'elle n'aurait pu espérer meilleure réaction.

«Non, parce que je sais ce que j'ai à y gagner, assena-t-elle.»

Surprise en face. Le temps de se recomposer son masque inexpressif :

«Donc ça t'arrive souvent de coincer les gens pour leur demander leur numéro de téléphone ?»

Sara sourit de nouveau, et prit un petit temps pour bien choisir ses mots...

«Je ne suis pas introvertie. Mais je ne vais pas au-devant de n'importe qui sans raison.»

Et soudain il leva les yeux vers elle. Il croisa son regard. Droit, franc.

«Ok. Une condition. Je ne veux pas être harcelé.»

Cela dura à peine quelques secondes, mais Sara sentit son cœur manquer un battement à nouveau, comme tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle l'avait vu quitter la patinoire.

«Si tu prends la peine de répondre de temps en temps, il n'y a aucune raison que je te harcèle...acquiesça-t-elle.»

 **oOo**

En arrivant dans l'allée qui entourait la patinoire, Sara eut l'impression de reprendre ses esprits seulement en cet instant. Jusque-là elle ne savait plus tout à fait comment elle était parvenue là. Elle avait parlé à Seung-gil, et ce plus de 5 minutes. Elle avait même obtenu son numéro de téléphone et son adresse email. Elle avait fait preuve d'un culot inimaginable pour elle-même... Le soulagement dénoua petit à petit la boule qui l'avait étreint au ventre durant tout son numéro avec Seung-gil. Puis une bouffée de joie l'envahit si fort qu'elle manqua de sautiller de joie et de bousculer un sponsor... Elle pouvait échanger avec lui. Elle pourrait parler, lui demander où il habitait, s'il était lève-tôt, quel âge avait ce beau toutou dont il partageait chichement des photos sur les réseaux sociaux... Elle pourrait lui envoyer des photos aussi... Mais cela allait demander un peu temps pour le mettre en confiance. Elle allait devoir se montrer patiente et ne pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs pour qu'il se livre même un peu... D'un coup elle se sentait incroyablement joyeuse, extatique, excitée comme une écolière, et c'était terriblement bon. Elle avisa de la hauteur à laquelle Mila se trouvait dans les gradins et décida de la rejoindre, sans toutefois se presser. Elle tenait à profiter de chaque marche gravie pour reprendre son souffle et calmer son cœur emballé.

 **oOo**

Mila lui jeta un regard en coin :

«Ce qui n'empêche, tu t'es montrée drôlement déterminée cette année pour te détacher de ton frère...»

\- Ç'aurait dû être fait depuis longtemps...

«Eh bien, sa petite princesse a bien grandi, ça doit lui faire tout drôle...taquina Mila."

Oui, pensa Sara, et la princesse pouvait s'occuper de son propre dragon toute seule. Elle lança un coup d'œil en contrebas des gradins et aperçut Michele, suivi par un Emil toujours jovial... Et il faudrait probablement que son frère apprenne comment gérer le prince qui faisait le siège de sa tour d'argent à lui...

 **oOo**

Une scène paracheva ce jour-là la réflexion de Sara, et pour cette raison elle serait reconnaissante envers un certain Japonais. Comme tout le monde, Sara avait été particulièrement surprise par le comportement à la fois très «tactile» et hagard de Yuuri Katsuki après la remise des médailles, mais au-delà de ça elle avait noté un signe plutôt encourageant pour elle. Lorsque Yuuri avait enlacé Seung-gil, ce dernier quoique très surpris, n'avait pas semblé effrayé ou dégoûté par ce contact. Elle pouvait donc désormais accorder du crédit au constat des oreilles de Seung-gil qui avaient légèrement rougi lorsqu'elle et lui s'étaient serrés la main. "Prince" ou "princesse", peu importait, elle était recevable en tant que prétendante...

 **oOo**

 **Voilàààààà !**


End file.
